Miyu's Inner Child
by akarihime
Summary: all little children ever want to do is play and have fun. even inner childs. the ones that want to just get out of your boring body and play. thats all they want to do is play and have fun.everyone has a inner child,right?R&R pleez
1. The little girl

hi eveyone! its so kool i can write a fic on miyu. though, this might be short. something i came up with in english.  
  
disclamer:i dont own anyone)unless miyus inner child, but its her so i dont know about that one!)hehehhe  
  
well, here you all go,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day for Miyu the Shamean hunter(an:i dont know how to spell some of these and i forgot some of the peoples names so i made up some of theirs,k?)  
  
The bell had just rung, and it was time got Miyu to go home, if she had one, at least , tahts what she told her new friends, that she had a home. But today, someting was different. Miyu had just had anotehr  
  
shamean fight, but this one was starange. This shamean was much stronger then any of the otehrs she faced. She could remember perfectly of what happened.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Miyu had just hit her enemy with one of her famous fire attack.  
  
"heheeh, you think you have beaten me, but you are wrong. Just beacuse I have no body, i still can torture you." and with saying this, he threw a ball of power  
  
staright at Miyu,she couldnt dodge it. When it hit her, Miyu screamed in pain as she wacthed something come out of her. It was a child. A child of herself. Before she could sayanything, the child ran away. The dark world dissapreaed, soa s the shammean, now dead.  
  
Miyu fell. She couldnt contral her body for some reason. Larva caought her just in time, and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~  
  
"What was that child taht came out of me?"Miyu wondered outloud. Shekept thinking of this, even when she battled her next shamean. This one was a easy one. Miyu played her flute, and she changed into her kimmno she wears. It flew in teh wind as she played. Miyu jumped down from her pole,  
  
landind in front of the demon. She threw her flame atttack at the demon, and it disspared. "Too easy" she said, but then she fell down in pain.  
  
Larva ran to her, holding her to make sure she was okey. "Miyu, what is wrong?" she heared larvas voice, but could not see him, for she fell into totally unconsinous.   
  
Miyu woke up the next day in her bed,a hotel, to be exact. There was a note from Larva saying he hoped she was alright, and taht she should rest.(an:i never saw larva at daytime with her, so i guess he cant be in the daytime.)   
  
An hour later, Miyu decided to go for a walk. She walked on teh main street, admaering the shops when her frined, Sasami(her friend with the orange hair, i dont know her name so i made up one.)stoped her."Miyu, how did you get all the way here so fast?" SAsami asked witha questionable face. "what are you talking about?" miyu said  
  
in her clam voice that she had. "What????/You were just with us a few mi utes ago!" SASmi said. This is stange, miyu thought. "yes, i forgot, will you excuse me, i have to go now?" miyu asked. Before Sasami could answer, Miyu had already left.   
  
Night fell as Miyu, Larava, and her bunny friend sat on her favorite pole, wacthing out foer shamean. "So, they said you were at schoool, but you werent?"larva said. "Yes, i was sleeping" miyu answeredn , her ribbons flowing in the air. Look. her bunny friend said.  
  
They looked down and saw a little girl, with Miyus haircutt, and her kimmno on. She looked like Miyu, when she was younger. "HEHEHEHwait for me!!!!" the girl said. She was running afater a bow. She looked up at our group, smiled, and ran off cathing her friend. "But....how..we are invisiable to humans in out shiled. Is she a Sahmean?"asked her bunny friend.  
  
"No, i could sense anything"Miyu and Larva said at the same time  
  
"but then, who was she, and why did she look like me when i was younger?" Miyu said.  
  
Sunddely, Miyu clucthed in pain, and fell off the pole, a hight one, electric pole, unconsious.  
  
~~~~~  
  
what happens next? sooon u will know, hahahahahha  
  
well, pleez reveiw, and ill be happy!!!!!!  
  
Miyu:Yes,pleez do  
  
REd Dude_end!!!!  
  
next up:the gitl, who is she, we find out the truth. and more  
  
on the next chapter of the Miyus inner child,TRuth  
  
dont miss it!!!!!!!! 


	2. authors notei finelly have one wai!

hey all, its akarihime here. i just wanted to point out a few things before i write my next chapter truth(ps, it might take awhile, lots of homework and tests)  
  
1)the spelling will be better, i promise,  
  
2)and the word is shinma and the girl sasami that i wrote in , her name is chisato, thanks rod g for this.  
  
will be updating soon!!! hey, if i get 5 reviews or more, iam thinking of doing the chapter sooner? so update for me? pleez and thank you. thakns for readin miyus inner child  
  
~~~~~~akarihime~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. TRUTH

Hello everyone. It has been awhile, hasn't it? Well, 'am back. Like it or not. And I am here to add another chapter to this story. So if you thought the first chapter was horrible, stop reading and leave. I hope this one is better. Enjoy!:)  
  
disclamor: i own nothing except the little girls room:)  
  
Chapter 2: Truth  
  
Miyu woke up to a peculiar site. She was lying down on stuffed animals. Everywhere and around her were them. Toys that little girls would play with occupied the room. She then started to remember what had happened.   
  
She fell off the pole and was unconscious. " But how did I get here?" Miyu asked to herself. " Maybe Larva bought me here, but then..." Miyu thought, "he would be with mw!" She stood up and looked around.   
  
It looked like she was in a room, a big one. There were no doors or windows and no Larva in sight. She walked around but all she could find was more toys " this is a strange place." Miyu said in the middle of the room.  
  
Then she found a mirror in the middle of the room. She walked over to it. It was a normal mirror. One that showed your whole body. When Miyu looked in the mirror, she saw no reflection. "But how?" Miyu said. She knew the answer. She was a vampire. Vampires don't have reflections. But then something started to appear. Something she thought she'd never see again.  
  
Miyu looked again just to make sure. Yep, it was. Her reflection. But something wasn't right. It was she, but a child was standing there. The reflection of herself as a child. Miyu put her hand on the mirror. The reflection did the same. Before she could ask how, the reflection spoke. " Heh, foolish hunter. You thought you could keep me locked in? Trapped in the darkness with no friends forever!" The girl was furious. " Well guess what? It's my turn. I hated in there. All alone with no one to talk too! U never wanted to have fun!!!!!!!! All you did was be serious all the time! I bet you forgot all about me."  
  
It was true. Miyu had no idea who she was. " Who are you?" Miyu asked. " Ha, I knew it!!! You don't recognize yourself! I am you as a child! To put into simpler terms, let's just say I am your inner child and it's my turn to play!" The girl said and started to disappear. " Wait!!!!" Miyu yelled. " There can only be one of us out at a time. That is why you got sick. See you later, Miyu." The girl smiled and stated to walk away.   
  
"Miyu, I'll get you out, just hang in there." The strange voice said. Miyu was confused. How did her inner child get out and start to run off. That fight. That glowing light. It was she. "Who are you?' Miyu asked. " I am a friend. I will help you, please Miyu don't give up. If you do, you'll disappear forever."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
was that ok? I thought it got corny after awhile. Oh well  
  
Plees read and review! 


End file.
